happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Frisking Kitten
''Frisking Kitten ''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Sniffles accidentely lets Emily into his new and improved time machine. Starring Roles *Emily & Kit-Kat *Sniffles Featuring Roles *Future Emily *Future Kit-Kat *Future Toothy *Future Lammy *Past Emily *Past Lammy *Generic Tree Friends (past) *Generic Tree Friends (future) Appearences *Emily's Future Children *Past Lumpy Plot Emily was outside, walking her pet cat Kit-Kat. All of a sudden, Sniffles beckoned her inside his house. He really wants her to see his new and improved time machine. She saw it, and she was amazed. Sniffles asked her if she wanted to climb into his time machine. Emily accepted, and climbed into the next and cool time machine. Sniffles then realises his bad mistake. Emily messes around in the time machine, and accidentely turns the time dial to "past", and time travels into the past! It took a long time, but Emily finally successfully time traveled into the past. But the catch is: the place that she time traveled into was in her old Preschool classroom! Past Emily is seen, giving dirty looks to Past Lammy. Past Lammy doesn't like this, and she tries to fight Past Emily. Once they both start fighting, some young Generic Tree Friends are heard cheering for them to fight, when suddenly, Past Lumpy tries to break up the fight, but Past Emily got angry and bit his foot. Past Lumpy's foot ached badly, and he held it in pain. Finally, the fight comes to an end when Past Emily claws Past Lammy to death. Emily has been watching all ''of this, and gets bored. She decides to time travel into the future. She sets the time travel dial to "future", and time travels into the future. The place that she time traveled into was her future house. Emily was excited to find out that her future self was married to Future Toothy! Her future children were horseplaying around, breaking stuff. She then saw Future Kit-Kat, nursing her future kittens. Emily then wondered where her future self was. She decided to climb out of the time machine and look for her. She was walking on the street, looking around for her future self, when she accidentely bumped into Future Emily! Future Emily was very rich and famous, and had a very high-paying job. Her bow was now part of her dress that she was wearing. All of a sudden, we see Future Lammy walking down the street, not noticing anything. Emily and Future Emily then get an idea: to kill Future Lammy! The two identical green cats set up a simple trap consisting of a dress-making machine on a pulley system. Once Future Lammy sees it, she runs near it and jumps onto the pulley. The two cats work the pulley system and Future Lammy gets crushed to death by large and heavy rocks. Future Emily and Emily then high five each other. Later, Emily wants to time travel back into the present, but Future Emily misses her. Emily just tells her that she will eventually become her future self, just like Kit-Kat would become Future Kit-Kat. Emily then time travels back into the present as Future Emily waves good bye. Once Emily is back into the present, Sniffles was right under the shadow of the time machine, not noticing anything. Then, the time machine collaspes on him, killing him. Moral "''The past is long ago. The future just becomes the present." Deaths *Past Emily claws Past Lammy to death. *Future Emily and Emily kill Future Lammy with a pulley system. After using it, Future Lammy gets crushed to death in a pit full of heavy rocks. *The time machine that Emily time traveled in collaspes on Sniffles, killing him. Injuries *Past Emily bites Past Lumpy's foot, making it ache in pain. Trivia *This is one of the only episodes when a character and/or action is a reference to the moral of the episode, just like Random Acts of Silence. *This episode is very similar to Blast From the Past ''and ''Hack to the Future. *Emily interacting with her future self is one of the very iconic events in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 22 Episodes Category:Time travel episodes